dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Girls' Generation
Archivo:Girlsgenepaparazzi-japan-1.jpg Girls´Generation *'Nombre: '''Girls' Generation / SNSD (So Nyeo Shi Dae) - 소녀시대/ Soshi /GG *'Número de integrantes: 9 chicas *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment (Corea) - '''Universal Music Group (Japon) *'Debut:' 5 de Agosto de 2007 *'Pais:' Corea del Sur *'Fan Club Oficial:'S♥NE / SONE (소원), se pronuncia "So one" o "Sowon", y significa Deseo en Coreano. *'Color oficial: '''Pastel Rose Pink *'Estilo:' K-Pop, Dance Carrera 'Pre Debut' Las integrantes fueron entrenadas profesionalmente en el canto y baile, y también en interpretación y modelaje. Muchas de ellas ya habían hecho apariciones en anuncios de revistas, comerciales de televisión y en varios videos musicales de otros artistas 'Debut' El 19 de Julio del 2007, Girls' Generation tuvo su primera presentación en M.Net's M! Countdown, con la canción Into The New World (다시 만난 세계), su primer single salió a la venta el 2 de Agosto e incluía otras dos canciones: Beginning y Perfect For you, junto con el instrumental de Into the New World como Bonus Track. Después, el 5 de Agosto de 2007; Girls' Generation presentó su debut en SBS, unos días después, para ser más exactos el 11 de Agosto, hicieron su primera presentación en vivo en MBC's Show! Music. Un día después, el grupo cantó por segunda vez en vivo en KBS Music Bank. El 11 Octubre de 2007, Girls' Generation gana el primer lugar con su canción más popular "Into The New World" en el M! Coundtdown. 'Sub-Unidad' *Girls' Generation - TTS ''(Conformado por Taeyeon, Tiffany & Seohyun) TaeTiSeo -태티서 Integrantes Archivo:Girlsgeneration_paparazzi_regular-600x459.jpg (De pie) Jessica, Sunny, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon y Seohyun (Sentadas:) Yuri, Taeyeon, Yoona y Tiffany *Taeyeon (Lider, Vocalista Principal y Bailarina de Apoyo). *Jessica (2ª Vocalista Principal y Bailarina de Apoyo). *Sunny (Vocalista y Bailarina de Apoyo). *Tiffany (Vocalista, Rapera Principal y Bailarina de Apoyo). *Hyoyeon (Bailarina Principal, Vocalista de Apoyo y Rapera). *Yuri (2ª Bailarina Principal, Vocalista de Apoyo y 2ªRapera) *Sooyoung (Bailarina, Vocalista de Apoyo y Rapera Principal). *Yoona (Bailarina, Vocalista de Apoyo, Rapera e Imagen del Grupo). *Seohyun(Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae). Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Álbums' 'Repackage Album' 'Mini Albums' 'Live Album' 'Singles digitales' 'Colaboraciones' 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Singles' 'Álbum' 'Repackage Album' 'Discografia Internacional' 'DVDs' 'Tours' *The 1st Asia Tour: Into the New World(2009–2010) *The 1st Japan Arena Tour (2011) *The 2nd Asia Tour: Girls' Generation (2011–2012) 'Concierto participacion' *SMTown Live '08 (2008–2009) *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) *SM town in Paris (2011) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *SMTown Live in Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live in Los Angeles (2012) *SMTown Live in San Francisco (2012) Reality Show 2007 *Girls' Generation Goes to School *MTV Girls' Generation 2008 *Factory Girls 2009 *Horror Movie Factory *Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! *Hello Baby 2010 *Right Now It's Girls' Generation 2012 *Star Life Theater *Dangerous Boy *Christmas Fairy Tale Premios Enlaces *Página oficial *Página en ingles. *Canal de Youtube. *Twitter oficial *Página de Facebook. Galeria 193609.jpg 1-047-047592 13-Girls-Generation-(SNSD).jpg 02.png 405px-Snsdconcert.jpg 1-047-047592 4-Girls-Generation-SNSD.jpg 1-047-047592 6-girls-generation-snsd.jpg 20100916_snsd.jpg 20100701 caribbeanbay 4.jpg 20100907 snsd 2-459x311.jpg visual dreams.jpg 20101021 snsd 1.jpg 20101022 snsdmusicbank.jpg 20101109 snsd 1.jpg 20101113 snsd 2.jpg 20101124 snsd2.jpg 20110228 vita500snsd.jpg 2iaamia.jpg 368b776a636fcdd635d9cf906b24495b.jpg 7657bd16f42bfd4d50cca030a3924378.jpg 7892-9zgq0al28q.jpg 20110531 snsd japan album.jpg iyIob.jpg 321213 128841213888954 128610010578741 126638 613005145 n.jpg 297983 128841180555624 128610010578741 126634 1384691150 n.jpg 20111018 snsd 6-600x3481.jpg snsd-girls-generation-dangerous-boys.jpg Snsd-1004-cyon-cooky-01.jpg 10132-4a8e34fwx2.jpg Girl's Generation.jpg 20120601 girlsgeneration paparazzi limited.jpg 20120601 girlsgeneration paparazzi regular.jpg Curiosidades *Al principio no iban a ser 9 sino 11, una de las traine que no debuto era Seo Yeon de T-ara que iba a ser la lider, pero por problemas personales se retiro a los pocos meses antes de debutar, y la otra era ChanMi de Co-Ed School y 5dolls, pero se retiro de la agencia pocos meses antes de su debut. *Girls Generaation fue nombrado como uno de los grupos femeninos mas bajos de estaura del K-pop. *Su single "Hoot" ha sido certificado como ORO por RIAJ (Grupo de Industrias mas importante de Japon) *Realizaron la cancion "Visual Dreams" para la promocion de la compañia INTEL. *Dieron el paso a Europa, en un concierto en París, Francia en junio de 2011, junto algunos artistas más de SM . Las entradas fueron agotadas a los 15 minutos de ser puestas en venta. El video más popular de todos los artistas que se vio vía YouTube del concierto en París, fue el de Genie(Tell me for your Wish) llegando a las 2.000.000 de visitas en cuestión de 3 horas. *Originalmente el álbum "The Boys" sería lanzado el 5 de octubre de 2011 pero por algunos problemas internos, el lanzamiento se retrasó hasta el 19 del mismo mes. *El 28 de Diciembre del 2011 fue lanzado el álbum japonés REPACKAGE ALBUM THE BOYS en el cual se contaba con el sencillo The Boys en su version japonesa. Asi mismo estaban algunos de los sencillos del álbum japones anterior como Beautiful Stranger y algunas nuevas como Time Machine. *En 2011 Girls Generation firmo un contrato con Universal Music Group para lanzar su album en Estados Unidos. *El 12 de enero de 2012, el grupo asistió a los " Premios Golden Disk ", que se celebró en Osaka, el grupo acabó trayendo a casa 2 premios , una" Bonsang Digital "y el muy codiciado" Daesang Digital ", que fue el mayor premio dado esa noche. *Su aparición en , The Late Show con David Letterman, famoso programa de Estados Unidos el 31 de enero de 2012, marcó la primera vez que un acto musical de Corea tocó en el programa. Se realizó una versión remix de la versión en Inglés de "The Boys". *El grupo siguió realizando en el programa diurno de entrevistas , Live! con Kelly , el 1 de febrero de 2012. *También se presentaron en el programa francés Le Grand Journal el 9 de febrero de 2012. *La cancion "Paparazzi" se estrenara el 27 de Junio de este año, sera el primer sencillo de su 2do album japones. *El 19 de enero de 2012, el grupo asistió a los Premios de la Música de Seúl y trajo 2 premios, el "Bonsang" y premio a la "popularidad". *El grupo ganó 2 premios de los Premios de gráficos Gaón , ganando el Álbum del Año para el 4 º trimestre y Oricon Premio Hallyu Singer. *Son uno de los grupos femeninos mas importantes en corea con Wonder Girls y 2NE1 *Rompieron record en Taiwan, ya que su concierto se vendio completamente en solo 11 minutos. *Han tenido 6 éxitos, "Kissing you", "Gee", "Genie", "Oh", "Hoot", y "The boys". *Su hit de 2009 "Gee" tiene el premio ha "Cancion que ha estado mas tiempo de #1" en el programa de KBS "Music Bank". *"Gee" es una de las canciones mas importantes del K-pop. *Tienen 3 de los videos mas vistos de K-pop en Youtube. - Gee, Oh y The boys- *Son el grupo femenino que mas premios ha ganado. *Interscope la compañia donde se encuentra Eminem, Los Black eyed peas y Lady gaga, decidio firmar con Girls' Generation para un album en ingles. *"Gee" es el video mas visto de K-Pop en Youtube. *Muchos comparan a Wonder Girls, 2NE1 y Girls' Generation, pero ellas aclararon que en realidad son muy amigas y se apoyan mutuamente. *Son muy famosas en japón con Kara. *Son el grupo coreano femenino que mas copias ha vendido en japón. *El escritor de Michael Jackson, Teddy Riley, fue el escritor de su hit "The boys". *Aparecieron en dos shows americanos, "Live with Kelly" y "The late show with david Letterman", el raiting de ambos programas subieron 12% cuando ellas se presentaron. *La importante revista americana "Rolling Stone" hizo una lista de los grupos que tendrían éxito en América, Girls' Generation fue posicionado en el puesto #2 después de 2NE1. Videografia 'Videografia coreana' thumb|left|300px|Into The New World - Girls' Generation thumb|right|300px|Girls' Generation - Girls' Generation thumb|left|300px|Kissing You - Girls' Generationthumb|right|300px|Baby Baby - Girls' Generation thumb|left|300px|Echo - Girls' Generationthumb|right|300px|Way To Go - Girls' Generationthumb|left|300px|HaHaHaSong - Girls' Generationthumb|right|300px|Genie - Girls' Generation thumb|left|300px|Chocolate Love - Girls' Generation thumb|right|300px|Love Hate - Girls' Generation thumb|left|300px|S.E.O.U.L - Girls' Generation & Super Junior thumb|right|300px|Beautiful Girls - Girls' Generation thumb|right|300px|Gee - Girls' Generation thumb|left|300px|Oh! - Girls' Generation thumb|right|300px|Run Devil Run - Girls' Generation thumb|left|300px|Hoot - Girls' Generation thumb|right|300px|The Boys - Girls' Generationthumb|left|300px|Visual Dream (Pop! Pop!) - Girls' Generation thumb|left|300px|MR. Taxi - Girls' Generation 'Videografia japonesa' thumb|left|300px|Gee - Girls' Generationthumb|right|300px|Genie - Girls' Generation thumb|left|300px|Time Machine - Girls' Generation thumb|right|300px|Paparazzi - Girls' Generation Teaser 'Videografia en Ingles' thumb|left|300px|The Boys- Girls' Generation Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:SM Entertainment